Wouldn't You Like To Know
by Jennyroseangel
Summary: XellosFilia ficcie. It doesn't really have much romance, but teasing and humor are in it! And who can resist humor and teasing! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. one-shot, sequel out


Wouldn't You Like To Know...

by Jennyroseangel

Filia sighed as she walked along the hallway in her human form. She didn't fit in quite as well as she did before. After all she learned, she couldn't look at the world around her the same way she did before. Most of the dragons she knew seemed so... narrow minded now. Sometimes Filia couldn't believe she had been like that. She now-a-days tended to be a loner, staying away from others she used to get along with.

It didn't help she was old enough to get married. And that a lot of dragon bachelors liked her.

"Hello Filia." a voice said from behind her.

"Hello Kinour," Filia replied, not turning around.

Kinour smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "How about you and me doing something tonight..."

Filia turned slightly green and got out of his hold. "I'm... uh.... terribly sorry, but... I, uh... I have to go... somewhere... Sorry about this, bye!"

She quickly ran down the hallway and stepped onto a balcony. Finally, some peace.

"Hello Filia-dear," said a teasing male voice.

"Hello Penmre," said Filia, again not turning around.

Penmre smiled and walked up beside her. "How are you on this fine morning? I haven't seen you much lately ever since your trip."

Filia looked at him sideways before sighing. "I'm great, thank you Penmre, now, I just remembered that I have to be somewhere." She began to walk off down the hall.

"GO WHERE?"

"Somewhere!" she called.

She ran down the hallway, farther away from the middle of the building, to the biggest and most popular balcony of all... 'The Dance Floor.'

She took a seat. She sighed and watched everyone dance. 'Oh well, might as well have SOME fun.'

She walked up to the only dragon she considered as a friend. "Hello Mimi!"

Mimi, a very smart dragon, pushed up her glasses and smiled at Filia. "Hello Filia! How're you today?"

When Filia had come back, the only person who wasn't so stuck up about dragons was Mimi, a dragon whom wasn't considered a friend of anyone until Filia came back.

"I'm great, Mimi, thanks. You?"

Mimi nodded. "I'm great. Wanna dance? This is one of my favorite songs!"

Filia smiled and nodded. No matter how shy and geeky Mimi appeared to be, she was really hyper and lively, like Lina for example, but she didn't have such a temper.

The two friends began to dance, laughing at each other and performing the stupidest of moves. During one of their giggle fits, a loud popping noise started, making the music stop and cause everyone to turn in the direction of the noise. An arm went around Filia's shoulders.

She turned around to see who it was. That's when he pulled her into his arms. "Hello, little dragon."

Everyone including Filia gasped. "MAZOKU!!!!!!" sounded on the balcony. All the dragon's stepped back, gasping, and staring at poor Filia, about to be killed. Or that's what they thought.

"Xellos?" asked Filia in a little whisper.

The tall man, known as Xellos, stepped back. He smiled down at her and chirped, "Hello Filia-dear! How are you on this terrible day?"

Everyone gasped again and looked at Xellos, then Filia, then Xellos, then Filia, and so on.

Filia smiled slightly. "I'm PERFECTLY WONDERFUL, Xellos-honey!" she said sarcastically.

Xellos fell to the ground, due to the pain and the shock. He blinked. "Uh, Filia-dear, are you all right?"

"Of course I am, Xellos-dear! (Still sarcastic) Did you have any doubt? Now, I suppose you're also feeling great, me being here and all."

Xellos stood up and smiled. He opened his eyes and stared into Filia's eyes. "I... I..." He looked green. "Um... I..."

Filia shook her head and giggled. "Just say you're doing terrible, I'll know what you mean."

"I'm not the one doing terrible, Filia-chan."

Filia turned red in anger. "NAMAGOMI!" She took out her mace and began to chase him.

"Haha! Stupid dragon! Dragon's are stupid!"

This caused Filia to stop and put away her mace. "Yes, you're right, Xellos. Dragon's are stupid. So are all races. We think we know everything, when in truth, we know nothing." She smiled. "Oh well. Now that you're here, we can have some REAL fun... Right Mimi?"

Mimi smiled and walked up to them, now trusting Xellos. "Of course, Filia. Hi! I'm Mimi! Nice... uh... Terrible to meet you, Xellos."

Xellos smiled and pretended to cry. "I'm so proud! I made two dragon's see the error of their ways..."

::CRASH::

Filia put away her mace and rubbed her hands together. Mimi giggled. They looked down at Xellos, who had swirly eyes. "Ano... Don't you think you hit him a LITTLE too hard?!"

Filia shrugged. "Namagomi had it coming, for all the terror he put me through a month or so ago. Eto... Mimi, help me carry him to my room?" She picked up his upper half, and Mimi picked up his bottom half.

"Oh... The bedroom, huh? Filia! I didn't know you had it in you!"

This caused Filia to drop Xellos, banging his head on the ground, causing more swirlys and then finally: x.x

Filia blushed like crazy. "WHAT?!!!!!!!! Come on! He's a mazoku! I'd never do ANYTHING like THAT to HIM of all creatures!!!!!!!!!"

Mimi winked. "Yeah, yeah, sure, sure."

Filia sighed and picked up Xellos again. "Ano... does he look alright?"

Mimi winked. "Of course. He is a cutey, ain't he?"

Filia saw red. "WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mimi jumped. "Hehe... heh... Um... oh yeah, he's yours, ain't he?"

"That's righ..." She blinked. "NO! I did not say that!"

Mimi made kissy sounds as she ran around the room, Xellos forgotten... kinda. "Filia and Xellos, sitting in a tree..."

Filia ran after her.

"Doing things they shouldn't be..."

"ARGH!!!!!!!!" Enter Filia Dragon Transformation.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a golden carriage..."

Filia roared and stomped her foot, blushing furiously. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! You're as bad as the Namagomi!"

"Oh, I'm hurt, Filia-chan! I'm not that bad!" called Xellos's voice from below. He had somehow woken up.

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN! I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!"

"'Course not!" shouted Mimi. "You're a couple!"

The namagomi and the dragon saw red. "WE ARE NOT!!!!!!!!"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, you know!"

The other dragons just lay there, on the ground. Forgotten... For now...

&&&&&&&&

Was that okay? Hope so! Review, plz! And tell me if you'd like a sequel! I might do one... but... eh... heh. I'm not so good with writing frequently... So excuse me.


End file.
